


Jump Start

by Creampuffie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Tanaka fucks good, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but you didn't hear it from me, did I mention Trans Ennoshita, honestly Ennoshita just gets his shit pounded, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creampuffie/pseuds/Creampuffie
Summary: Tanaka fucks Ennoshita into next week, Ennoshita still cannot deal with his boyfriend and his magic dick.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 228





	Jump Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the person who I promised I'd write more Trans Ennoshita content,,,,, this is been in my drafts for such a long time and I'm really sorry I didn't get to it sooner. 
> 
> Before you get into reading I'd like to say that there might be a few words that describe Ennoshita's genitals that you might not be comfortable with, so proceed with caution if you're worried about it!

The way he was grinding his hips just right and the firm unhurried circles he was rubbing on his clit pushed Chikara over the edge, legs shaking as the pleasure took control. He jolted, but Ryuu didn't let up until Chikara let out a choked sob.

"Oh my god,- FUCK" His voice uncontrolled and strained.

"Please Ryuu, please baby please keep fucking me like that-" 

He cut himself off with another keen as Ryuu pulled out and thrust back in, deep.

He started up a harsh pace fucking _pounding_ Chikara into next week, gripping his pale hips with intent to bruise.

"Yes Chikara just like that, let out those moans for me baby" 

Another moan.

"You're such a good boy, you take me so well"

A long whine.

"That's right, cum on my cock- fuck Chikara I can feel you tightening around me"

He pounded mercilessly, the sounds making Ennoshita blush and moan loudly as his cunt was fucked rough and hard.

there wasn't a slow build up to orgasm but a lightning bolt of pleasure that struck and overtook his whole body forcing Tanaka out of his entrance. He convulsed as his cunt pulsed in waves of intense orgasm.

"Jesus fuckkkkk- ah!-"

Tanaka watched from above, stroking his cock slowly as to not cum, one hand still on Ennoshita's hip. 

"Christ almighty Tanaka, you're going to fuckin' kill me with your dick- , I swear to gOD-" He was definitely panting now, he didn't care though.

"Come fucking here and sit on my lap- gonna use my fingers" Tanaka breathed hotly.

And fuck that was hot as hell hearing Tanaka give out orders. His gaze alone commanded Ennoshita to move as he shuffled onto Tanaka's lap and was met by a wet and hungry kiss. Lip biting and tongue sucking. 

Ryuu pulled back and pushed his middle and ring finger into Chikara pulling out a small whine in return. Thick fingers, mercilessly searching for his spot barely giving him time to inhale as his fingers push the air out of him, moans increasing in volume, again.

" Look at me Chikara" and he swore he could've cum from hearing that voice as he tightened up again, this time around Ryuu's fingers. 

"You gonna come on my fingers baby? Hm?"

"Uh-huh, oh my god"

And Ryuu kept rubbing rubbing rubbing his sweet spot, his legs we're shaking again and he threw his head back into Tanaka's broad fucking shoulder.

"Fucking look at me Chikara, or you aren't getting anything" 

He never even realised his eyes were closed. Fuck. He'd never opened them so fast.

He'd never come so much in his life he thought; he's close to the edge again holding Tanaka's piercing stare as the hot bubble in his belly grew and made him go stiff with pleasure.

The more times he reaches the top, the more intense they become and this was long and drawn out and had Chikara taut as an elastic panting and mouth open silently- pleasure too much to handle.

This time, he comes down slowly, his back relaxing and neck resting on the mussed up sheets completely boneless and absolutely shattered.

He finally notices Ryuu and he's blushing like crazy almost like he's not the reason Ennoshita just came his brains out. 

Ennoshita feels like he's more himself than he's ever been but can't feel his body, like his brain checked out and can't form any coherent words except 'fuck' and 'Ryuu'.

"-abe, babe, babyyy. Are you good?" 

And suddenly he feels like a fish out of water. He gasps and Tanaka's hands are immediately on his face and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, there you are!" Tanaka grins big and proud and Ennoshita feels his heart swell.

"Use your words for me, okay?"

"Y-yeah, okay- oh my god" 

Tanaka looked shocked before his face morphed into something smug.

"That good huh?"

He was kicked off the bed.


End file.
